1929
1929 in pop culture: Films: *Man with a Movie Camera *Diary of a Lost Girl *Pandora's Box *Un Chien Andalou *Big Business *Queen Kelly *Arsenal *Woman in the Moon *The General Line *Rain *The Love Parade *Blackmail *The Cocoanuts *Double Whoopee *Hallelujah! *H2O *The White Hell of Pitz Palu *Perfect Day *Unaccustomed As We Are *St. Louis Blues *The Iron Mask *The Manxman *The Broadway Melody *Applause *The Kiss *Bacon Grabbers *Eternal Love *Pour vos beaux yeux *Thunderbolt *Their Own Desire *The Mysterious Island *The Hollywood Revue of 1929 *Coquette *Atlantic *The Canary Murder Case *The Divine Lady *The Duke Steps Out *The Flying Fleet *High Voltage *Lambchops *The Mysterious Dr. Fu Manchu *Our Modern Maidens *The Pagan *The Racketeer *The Saturday Night Kid *The Taming of The Shrew Music: Singles: *Nobody Knows You When You're Down and Out Bessie Smith *The Duke Steps Out Duke Ellington *One Hour Coleman Hawkins *Ozark Mountain Blues The Missourians *Too Late King Oliver & His Orchestra *Lookin' Good But Feelin' Bad Fats Waller & His Buddies *Am I Blue? Ethel Waters *I'm Gonna Stomp Mr Henry Lee Eddie Condon's Hot Shots *The Cabaret Boys Douglas Byng *It Should Be You Red Allen *Everybody Loves My Baby Earl Hines Orchestra *New Orleans Bump Jelly Roll Morton *Frankie and Johnny Jimmie Rodgers *Haunted Nights Duke Ellington *Hello Lola Mound City Blue Blowers *I Need Someone Like You The Four Wanderers *What Are They Doing in Heaven Today Washington Phillips *March of the Hoodlums Hoagy Carmichael *I'm Wild About That Thing Bessie Smith *I Must Have That Man Sam Browne Literature: Books released *A Farewell to Arms Ernest Hemingway *The Sound and the Fury William Faulkner *Red Harvest Dashiell Hammett *Tintin in the land of the Soviets Hergé *Berlin Alexanderplatz Alfred Döblin *The Silver Key H.P. Lovecraft *Was ist Metaphysik? Martin Heidegger Art: *January 17 – First appearance of E. C. Segar's American sailor comic book hero Popeye in Thimble Theatre. *November 7 – The Museum of Modern Art opens in New York City. An exhibit, "Cézanne, Gauguin, Seurat and van Gogh", at the new museum attracts 47,000 visitors. *Cercle et Carré group of abstract artists founded in Paris by Joaquin Torres Garcia and Michel Seuphor. *The Barcelona chair is designed by Ludwig Mies van der Rohe. Architecture: Buildings opened *July 23 - Landakotskirkja, Reykjavik, Iceland. *October - Dominion Theatre, London, UK. Buildings completed *The Barcelona Pavilion, designed by Ludwig Mies van der Rohe. *Van Nelle Factory in Rotterdam, Netherlands. Science: Avation *August 8–29 – The German airship Graf Zeppelin makes a round-the-world flight. *December 16 – The British airship R100 makes its maiden flight, incorporating Barnes Wallis' pioneering use of a geodetic airframe. Mathematics *Kurt Gödel proves his completeness theorem. Medicine *Alexander Fleming publishes an article about penicillin in the British Journal of Experimental Pathology, for which he will receive the 1945 Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine. *Hans Berger discovers human electroencephalography. Physics *Robert J. Van de Graaff develops the Van de Graaff generator. *Paul Dirac and Werner Heisenberg develop the quantum theory of ferromagnetism. *Ernest Lawrence invents the cyclotron, for which he will receive the 1939 Nobel Prize in Physics. Sport American football *Green Bay Packers wins National Football League title *Rose Bowl (1928 season): *The Georgia Tech Yellow Jackets won 8-7 over the California Golden Bears to share the college football national championship *Notre Dame Fighting Irish – college football national championship *28 November – Ernie Nevers scores 6 rushing touchdowns for Chicago Cardinals against Chicago Bears Association football *England *The Football League – Sheffield Wednesday 52 points, Leicester City 51, Aston Villa 50, Sunderland 47, Liverpool 46, Derby County 46 *FA Cup final – Bolton Wanderers 2–0 Portsmouth at Empire Stadium, Wembley, London *Germany *National Championship – SpVgg Fürth 3–2 Hertha BSC at Nuremberg Australian rules football *VFL Premiership *Collingwood achieves the only perfect home-and-away season in VFL/AFL history, but lose the second semi-final to Richmond 8.13 (61) to 18.15 (123) *Collingwood wins the 33rd VFL Premiership, beating Richmond 11.13 (79) to 7.8 (50) in the *1929 VFL Grand Final. *Brownlow Medal *The annual Brownlow Medal is awarded to Albert Collier (Collingwood) Bandy *Sweden *Championship final – IF Göta 5-1 Västerås SK Baseball *World Series *8–14 October — Philadelphia Athletics (AL) defeat Chicago Cubs (NL) to win the 1929 World Series by 4 games to 1 Basketball *ABL Championship *Cleveland Rosenblums win four games to none over the Fort Wayne Hoosiers Category:1929